911 Prellal Juctor-Amussal, M.
Prellal Juctor-Amussal (born -67) is the current Conduit of Juctor and a chief Dissenter. His father Semural Juctor-Amussal Voriel was a Consul and the Governor of Nelunty and Governor of Further Inachria, and was also the Conduit of Juctor. Prellal had until his forties a fairly unremarkable career, never chosen as an Officer and not even managing to succeed in election as a Bursar. During the Crylaltian War, aged forty-three, he was assigned to the Tividian Well in Fuscry, far from the front lines, although his garrison joined those of Ambyal Adesican and Young Sural Pavinny Ops in support of Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel during the ensuing Second Civil War. He was appointed to the Rhethaegon Well during the Tyranny, and finally succeed in being elected to public office at fifty-six, as one of the Administrators of Roam. The following year, he was elected as Marshal. When Trucidal's slave rebellion broke out in Nelunty, Prellal was assigned to reinforce the local Governor, Sepredal Juctor Candoam, a political decision based on their shared Juctor lineage. The assignment was a disaster, with Prellal's arrogance and lack of military intelligence marching the legions into a simple trap set by Trucidal in the forests around Tividy. Prellal fled back to Roam in disgrace, his career all but over. Roam had all but forgotten Prellal until last year, when Chinless Latavyal Juctor Candoam died after three years as Conduit of Juctor, the mantle passing on to Prellal. Bitter at his treatment since his defeat ten years ago, Prellal fell in with the Dissenters, who promised to support him in his political career in exchange for him lending their party the authority of his new office. Prellal is the uncle of Coughy Pagnal Juctor, the current Patriarch of Juctor, as he is the brother of Coughy Pagnal's half-father Pagnal Juctor-Amussal. The two do not get on particularly well, as Coughy Pagnal thinks (quite rightly) that he brings the Juctor name into disrepute. Prellal is also the cousin of Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who is his mother's brother's half-son, but Curly Coltal has publicly distanced himself from the unpopular Conduit. Link Dump Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Sural returned to Scalify to find that he had been born two grandsons, Scrawny Hyberital Candoam Pavinny and Cenesal Pavinny Candoam. War broke out between Machyal and Renyal a matter of days after his arrival at his new post, and although he was not familiar with the Aeran Well, his reputation as a leader and true Roaman preceded him. The Governor of Fuscry was the former Consul Ambyal Adesican, and his fellow Fuscrite well Captains were Devisal Voriel-Cuinsal, Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Prellal Juctor-Amussal. Sural had served with Adesican's husband Ambyal Voriel Candoam in Crylalt, and convinced him to throw his support behind Machyal. The other Captains followed suit, pooling their troops and denying military support to Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor or Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the twenty-seven year old son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had preposterously been appointed as Consul by a cowed Senate." "The following year Machyal's legions landed in Scalify, and were met by Sural's Fuscrite army and the legions of other Captains loyal to his cause. Amussal Barbar Gibruny foolishly challenged the experienced general to battle near the Roaman Well, and was soundly defeated. Renyal had travelled south to command the forces in Inachria, hoping to reinforce those of Amussal before they could be brought to battle. He was murdered in his own camp" "At the outbreak of Trucidal's slave rebellion in Nelunty, Sural's half-son Cenesal Varcy Pavinny was serving as an Officer under the Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal, whom Sural had fought alongside as a fellow Fuscrite Well Captain in the Second Civil War. Eager to seek military glory in what was expected to be a simple expedition, Sural's son Cenesal Pavinny Varcy accompanied his younger half-brother when the Marshal was assigned to put down the rebellion. The Roaman force that swaggered into Nelunty was ambushed and utterly routed by Trucidal and his army of slaves. Though Prellal Juctor-Amussal escaped back to Roam in disgrace" 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Exasperated by the incompetence of Sepredal, Degnal appealed to the Senate to approve a force be dispatched to the aid of the Governor under the command of one of the Consuls. However, he was accused of attempting to manufacture an opportunity for glory during his stint as Consul, and the consensus in the Senate was that the disturbances in Nelunty would require no more than a Marshal. Eager to see the rebellion suppressed so that he might return to the political battles surrounding land reforms, Degnal and Gibral agreed. The Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal was dispatched by the Senate to deal with Trucidal, an appointment coloured by politically motivations rather than military ones. As a fellow Juctor, it was hoped that Sepredal might coordinate better with Prellal, but the Marshal's advancing age, lack of military intelligence and arrogance combined to utterly undermine the expedition. Prellal and Sepredal marched blithely into a simple trap set by Trucidal in the forests around Tividy, and the legion was annihilated." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "The slave rebellion in Nelunty led by the gladiator Trucidal aggravated a political deadlock in Roam regarding the land reforms proposed by the Consul Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty and supported by his colleague Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal. Pride, politics, and miscommunication led to the annihilation of the force led by the Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal to support the local Governor, Scruval's friend Sepredal Juctor Candoam. Sepredal fled to Scruval's estates in Nearer Inachria rather than stay in place to defend his province, and Prellal returned to Roam in disgrace." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Proud Machyal learned upon reuniting with his fleet that Prellal Juctor-Amussal, the Marshal assigned to deal with the slave revolt in Nelunty, had been ambushed and his legion annihilated. He sent messages to Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, one of the sitting Consuls, asking whether Roam needed his aid, and was assured that the situation would soon be brought under control. Proud Machyal decided to quarter in Tricadis for the rest of the year, restoring his troops to full fitness and morale after the stresses of his expedition. He grew concerned that Roam was not taking decisive action against Trucidal's rebellion, and wavered between continuing his tour around Crylalt in the new year or shipping his experienced legions back to Scalify to deal with the crisis. " 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. Father's water-brother.Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Juctor Category:Juctor-Amussal Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Marshal Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Juctor Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Current Conduit Category:Faction: Dissenters Category:Divorced Category:Captain Category:Captain of Tividian Well Category:Captain 2 Times Category:Captain of Rhethaegon Well Category:Administrator Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Current Senator